Anything
by Writing Is A Poison
Summary: A suave, dirty, rough pirate met his unperfect match. On one of Jack's stopping for port, he has little run-in with a girl who has some infomation for him. The girl intrigues him so much, he allows her to sail with him back to her home. Jack/OC. READ!


****

**DW: Hello!**

Just a little intro here about the story. I have never written outside of Cartoons before.

This is a story of how a lone, suave, dirty, rough pirate met his unperfect match. On one of Jack's stopping for port, he has little run-in with a girl, who has some valuable infomation for him. She promises Jack anything, if he can take her back to the Carribean islands. His idea of anything isn't exactly what she had in mind. Jack/OC pairing

I'll rate it T for right now and maybe boost it up to M.

Disclamer: nothing belongs to me

* * *

Aero breathed heavily as the man on top of her collasped right on her. His body was heavy and sweaty. He smelled of sea salt, rum, and other bodly functions. He left a trail of dirty kisses down her naked chest. "Ye be the sweetest thing I've had in months!" he slurred in her face. He caught the hint when she started to fidget underneath him, and rolled off her. Once he was on the opposite side of the bed, she covered her naked chest with the bed sheet and turned her back to the man as he changed back into his clothes.

Aero shivered when his hands touched her back again. "You're done!" she spat at him.

The man laughed a terrible hoarse laughed and tried to pull the sheet from her body. "Don't be like that, doll! I've paid for ye, like any other ole wrench. Now turn around and lose the sheets!" He still tried to tug at them, but Aero was stronger than she appeared and kept a tight grip on them.

Finally after three childish moments of tug of war, Aero slapped the man in the face. "I said no you filthy bastard!"

The man didn't reel back as far, but as he turned around slowly to face her. Aero wished that she hadn't done that. She could have stood for another thirty moments of him again. But, she was just tired and felt dirty all over. Suddenly, her long, curly, brown hair was being tugged back and then she fell onto the floor. Her fingers quickly searched for anything she could grab onto and hold onto. But, she couldn't and the man was much stronger than she ever would be.

He continued to pull her hair, and drag her towards the door, with occasionally slap and a punch. Aero screamed out, hoping that someone, anyone would hear her pleas. She felt her desperate fingers slip out of the sheet that was covering her naked body. Again he started.

Aero screamed out more loudly this time. Her scream probably sounded like pleasure, like all the other screams that came from this whore house. But, thankfully, someone heard her. The door flew open, and Aero looked up to see her savor through black spotted eyes. His figure looked rather average, he had long hair, that appeared to be braided some how. His eyes were dark rimmed with kohl and his whole body was a golden tan.

His dark eyes met her brown ones.

Aero blacked out then.

* * *

Aero groaned at the touch of a damp cloth being placed on her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly and they landed on another woman, sitting on the bed beside her. She smiled and wiped the towel over her head some more. Aero tried to sit up a little, "My head hurts!" she moaned and held it while she propped herself up with her other elbow. The woman sighed and smiled at her, "You took in quite a struggle. If Jack hadn't stepped in when he did, who knows what that piece of scum would have done".

Aero was a little dazed and confused. "Jack? Who is that? Where is he?"

The woman frowned, "He's down in the bar. Drinkin' his self to death."

She looked closely at Aero's face and studied her. "I've never seen you around here before, honey. You be not one of my girls. In fact, I don't believe you're from around here". Aero smiled back at her sheepishly, "The words you speak hold no lies. I am from the coast of the islands off of South America. My name is Aero".

"No last name?"

"No, just Aero. You?"

"You may call me Anna. And this is my house. I run the girls and any no good sailors that come here looking for a quick fix. Any girl may come and stay if they do their work. You lookin' for a place, sweetie?"

Aero thought a moment, "Yes. I would do anything you ask. Anything". Anna gave a little laugh and looked her over a bit. "You're a pretty girl. Maybe I can find something or someone for you to do". Anna got off the bed and started to head for the door. "If you need anything else, I'll be down at the bar. You can find Jack down there too, if you want to offer your thanks and some treatment", she slipped in.

Aero was confused. "Treatment?"

Anna laughed, "He tried to punch the man, and all he did was get himself hurt!"

Aero sat there for moment and thought about some things. She then decided that she wasn't doing any good of use, just lying in a bed. Flinging the covers off, Aero only had a sheer undergarment on and it was making her very cold. She went to the nearest closet and hoped that she could find something to wear. Luckily she found some woman's casual dress and a old corset. Aero still had a good pair of stockings and shoes.

She changed quickly and brushed hair into a tight bun. Her makeup had run down her face, so she used the wet cloth to wipe her eyes and cheeks clean. Now she looked somewhat presentable and like a lady. And not a dirty wrench. Aero exited the room and closed the door behind her. The small hallway was filled with the heavy and husky breathing of men that slipped from under the doors. There was also the stench of musk and sex in the air.

Aero quickly found the steps and walked down them, to find another foul smell in the air. Now it smelled of sea salt, dirty men, and alcohol. It wasn't a more pleasant smell than upstairs but, it was better than hearing groans and moans of pleasure. She walked through the dimly lit bar, trying not to make contact with any of the soiled men. She saw other women like Anna, trying to scope out their next customer. Some were rubbing the arms of sailors and whispering naughty things in their ear. How they were going to pleasure them for a small fee.

Anna was right behind the counter like she she would be. Cleaning glasses and sweet talking to the men at the counter. She spotted Aero walking around the bar, looking a bit uncomfrontable from all the lustful stares she was recieving.

"Aero?" she called.

Aero looked relieved to see Anna and she quickly walked over to the counter. Anna smiled, "You hungry, eh?"

Aero shook her head, "Not really in the mood to eat," she looked around the dim bar. "Where is he?"

"Who, dear?"

"The Jack fellow."

Anna rolled her eyes and pointed over to a dark corner. She then grabbed a mug and filled it with a brown looking drink. Anna pushed it towards Aero and said, "Give that to him, so he'll stop whining". Aero took hold of the thick handled mug and thanked Anna once more before walking over to the corner. Her eyes had adjusted to the dimly lit area and as she walked closer to the dark figure slumped over on the table, Anna was able to make out some features.

The man was mumbling something to him self as she got closer. But, it was to incoherent for to make out what he was saying. Aero pulled out the other chair at the table and slammed the mug down to catch his attention. He slowly raised his head, ready to curse out the welp that had come up to him.

"Are you Jack?" a sweet voice asked.

Jack's dark eyes fell on the lovely lightly carmel face of a woman. She had a soft face with brown eyes and a perfectly pair of rounded lips. Jack had practically been with every woman in the house, but he had never been with this beautiful creature.

"Who be wantin' to know?" Jack asked.

Aero smiled, "A very gracious girl."

Jack's brow furrowed, "I don't follow ye, love".

"You saved me a few hours ago. I was the naked girl in the room across from you".

Jack smirked, "Love, there are a lot of naked women here. Ye need be more specific".

Aero grimaced, "I was the one being beat on. You were with Anna in the other room", Aero tried to jog Jack's memory. Jack had a sudden moment of a light bulb going off in his head. Aero pushed the mug towards his ringed fingered hands. "As a token of my gratitude," she said with a small smile.

Jack looked at the mug before shrugging and taking a sip. "No need to thank me. A pretty lass like ye shouldn't have to put up with such a bloodly welp". Jack drank a little more before asking, "Ye aren't from around here, are ye?"

Aero laughed lightly, "Is it that obvious?"

"Most of the wrenchs 'round here are paled or creamy. While ye are the color of golden brown. The islands off of South America, right?"

Aero was taken back, he had hit dead on. "Right. How did you know?"

"I get 'round, dearie. What's ya name?"

"Aero".

Jack laughed, "Like something pointie and sharp that you shoot out of a bow? Some name, love".

Aero pouted and then put on a serious face. "Think of it as, something pointie and sharp and could likely kill you if triggered." Aero watched as Jack reached out to grab the mug of rum again and she noticed a branded P right above a tattoo of a dark bird flying over what appeared to be waves of water. _This is him? _Aero thought, _The one pirate I've been looking for?_

Jack jumped at the touch of a very warm hand touching his arm. Aero had been so bold as to start to stroke the outlines of the branded P' on his arm. "You're a pirate, huh? Could you be the infamous Jack Sparrow? The one that was mysteriously escaped an island? The one that threatnened a governer's daughter? The same one who has been rumored to been to Davey Jones locker and back? Are you him?"

Jack stroked his beard, "One and the same, love. Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service". Jack took her hand that was previously stroking his arm, and gave it a little kiss. His mustage tickled her hand as she drew it back from him. Aero sighed, "What are you doing here, captain? Isn't there some sort of famous treasure you should be tracking down? Or better yet, how about tracking down your beloved ship the Black Pearl?"

He frowned and cleared his throat at the mention of the ship. "I'm working on it. But, for right now, I've come to enjoy me self before leaving."

"And then from there?"

"Pick up me crew from Tortuga and set sail".

"How long will you be here?" Aero inquired, trying not to seem to interested even though she was.

Jack thought a moment, while swallowing a bit of rum before answering. "Perhaps two days or three."

There was a minute of silence between them. Aero sighed and pushed her chair back to stand up. She extended a hand out to Jack's face, "Thank you again, captain Sparrow".

Jack rolled his eyes but shook her hand anyway. "My pleasure, love. Maybe I'll get to see ye 'fore I take off, huh?"

Aero's back was turned to him as he spoke, "Here's a tip, captain Sparrow. The dock is only closed for one hour, between 4:00 am and 5:00am when guards switch places with each other".

And with that, Aero disappeared into the chaos of people in the bar. Leaving Jack to sit and take in her little tip.

"That's very interesting," he mumbled.

* * *

**DW: OMG! how was it? Good? bad?**

No flames! But, nicely written tips are welcome.

PS. If any of you like Total Drama Island/Action/or world tour. I mostly write for them, so check out some of my other stories.

Please review!

**Peace and Love,**

DW


End file.
